Algo que jamás has visto
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Haruka Nanase perdiese en una carrera de natación contra su rival Rin Matsuoka, y este último regresase a Australia. Haru se ha convertido en profesor de una pequeña escuela de natación del barrio, lo que le da la oportunidad de pasarse las noches nadando sin que nadie lo moleste. Nadie, hasta que un día, su paz es interrumpida... One-shot RinHaru.


**Hola c: Bueno, primero que nada, si leen mis otras historias, no me maten (?) Las continuaré, claro. Apenas tengo tiempo para respirar, nada más, y esto surgió en una noche de pasión (?) Mentira, una amiga que no ve Free! me pidió un relato RinHaru. La verdad, ella deseaba más lemon que nada, pero a mí no me sale escribir simple smut porque sí :c -amenosqueseaunroleplayesoesdistinto-. Y bueno, acá tienen esto. Fue escrito en un poco menos de una hora, así que, aunque lo corregí, es posible que aún conserve algunos errores.  
¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Y síganme en FB, La Pequeña Saltamontes, para enterarse de qué planeo hacer de mi vida-digo mis fics!**

**Música para el cap.: Echo, de Jason Walker. Chiquillos, hay un video RinHaru de esto. Escriban "echo Rin Haruka" y les saldrá. ES HERMOSO.**

* * *

**Algo que jamás has visto**

Habían transcurrido varios años desde que Haruka Nanase compitiese con su rival de toda la vida, Rin Matsuoka. Ahora, no hacía más que enseñar en una pequeña escuela de natación del barrio: todo con el fin de estar cerca de una piscina.  
De paso, contaba con beneficios varios, como el tener las llaves del lugar, lo que le concedía zambullidas a medianoche, en la soledad, el silencio bajo el manto negro. Nadie lo molestaba allí. Y cuando hacía frío, siempre contaba con la piscina interior.  
Aquel día era uno de esos.  
Nevaba. Había estado nevando desde hacía una semana.  
Y él estaba solo, como siempre, flotando en el agua. Sintiéndola en cada músculo, siendo más consciente de ellos. O quizás, perdiéndose con tal de sentirla.  
Sus oídos estaban debajo del agua: quizás por eso escuchaba cosas que no tenían explicación.  
Como su nombre.  
El agua lo llamaba.  
—Haru.  
Ah, qué dulce...  
—Haru.  
Sí, solo él, el agua, el silencio.  
—Nanase.  
Pero aquella no podía ser el agua.  
Él era Haru. Para todos.  
Solo una persona lo llamaba así.  
Una sola. Y solo cuando estaba enojada...  
—Rin.  
El nombre se le escapó de los labios. Se enderezó, su paz interrumpida.  
Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba allí. Había visto una mata roja de reojo, pero solo agitó su cabello como era su más sana costumbre, con el fin de librarse del agua que lo molestaba.  
—No me estabas escuchando.  
—No, no te estaba escuchando.

Sus palabras, como siempre, irritaban a Rin. ¿Por qué Haru actuaba como si el agua fuese lo más importante?  
Ciertamente era un recurso natural. Pero distaba mucho del tipo de importancia que él le concedía a ese par de ojos azules...  
Mi rival.  
Las palabras habían sido repetidas tantas veces que ya no podía dudarse si eran o no mentira; si eran o no verdad.  
—Haru, tengamos una carrera.  
Típico de Rin. Típico. A él no le importaba el pasado, ni los recuerdos. Solo el sueño de su padre de ser nadador olímpico.  
—Ya me ganaste una vez.  
—Quiero ganarte de nuevo, ¿algún problema?  
— ¿Y si gano yo? —Haru no lo desafiaba, solo hacía presente una hipótesis—: ¿Llorarás?  
Rin había fruncido el ceño.  
—Sal de la maldita piscina y ven a competir de una buena vez.  
No necesitaron más palabras.  
Pronto estuvieron en posición.  
Una mirada roja, una mirada azul.  
Y ambos cuerpos se abrieron paso a través del agua.  
Dentro de ella.  
En lo profundo de ella.  
Eran como dos torpedos, la velocidad de la luz bajo el agua. O así se sentían ellos.  
Y así percibían al otro, por lo que ponían más de sí.  
Las potentes piernas de Rin le daban el impulso depredador de ir siempre hacia delante; los fuertes brazos de Haru le concedían el instinto de protección, de rapidez como si desease salvar algo.  
Una cabeza.  
Un milímetro.  
Diferencias son diferencias.  
Lo cierto es que pronto el ganador salió del agua.  
Una sonrisa de dientes afilados; el perdedor solo esperó con su vieja amiga acariciándolo como para consolar una tristeza que no sentía.  
— ¡JA! ¡GANÉ!  
Haru no entendía el festejar un triunfo que había sido conquistado años atrás. Tampoco iba a justificarse con «pero si tú ya eres un nadador olímpico»… No es que fuesen excusas idiotas o no.  
No se trataba de eso.  
Se trataba de que a Haru no le importaba.  
No le importaba si Rin quería nadar con él por deporte, por rencor, por deber.  
Mientras nadase con él.  
Y si ganaba o perdía, de cualquier forma, no podría nadar junto a él por siempre.  
Ya entonces habían pasado cinco años separados...  
Veintidós años: no eran unos niños.  
Pero como Rin esperase una respuesta, como sus ojos no dejasen un segundo su cuerpo luego de salir de la piscina, tuvo que girarse y enfrentarlo.  
—Felicidades —su voz era lacónica—. Me ganaste en buena ley. Me alegro.  
Supo que había dicho algo malo.  
O quizás, que Rin había escuchado algo malo.  
Al instante siguiente él estaba tirando de la correa de sus gafas, la cual le apretaba el cuello: sus rostros estaban tan cerca…  
A Haru le sorprendió la forma en la que las hebras pelirrojas se pegaban al rostro de Rin; era como si estuviesen trazando pinceladas de sangre sobre un lienzo blanco.  
— ¿Qué dijiste?  
—Que ganaste —repitió, porque no iba a mentir—. Porque ganaste.  
Pudo haber dicho «como era de esperarse» pero no iba a quitarle mérito a la victoria de Rin por su egoísmo.  
No le haría eso a su amigo, provocarlo incansablemente para nunca perderlo como rival.  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
—Siempre es lo mismo contigo.  
Haru iba a preguntar de qué hablaba, cuando se percató de que Rin ya no lo sujetaba.  
Nadie lo sujetaba.  
Ni siquiera sus pies.  
Se tambaleó, y cayó de espaldas a la piscina.  
—Para ti no significa nada, ¿eh? Perder o ganar.  
Haru no dijo nada mientras sacaba la cabeza afuera y respiraba.  
—Realmente… —su voz era una octava más baja, peligrosa—: Me irritas.  
No se esperó que Rin se arrojase al agua junto a él.  
No se esperó que lo tomase de los hombros y lo hundiese como para despojarlo del oxígeno.  
Haru se dejó hacer... hasta que los pulmones se lo reclamaron.  
Entonces luchó.  
Luchó por salir a flote, contorsionándose como un delfín huyendo de un depredador.  
Un depredador como lo sería un tiburón.  
Pero Rin tenía sus puntos fuertes: utilizó todo su cuerpo para apresarlo contra una de las paredes de la piscina, aunque al fin le concedió el oxígeno que necesitaba.  
No tenía escapatoria, no hallaba forma de escabullirse.  
Cuando abrió la boca para exigir una explicación, Rin se le adelantó:  
—Me enervas.  
¿Qué clase de explicación era aquella? Haru iba a quejarse, cuando descubrió que no podía mover la boca.  
Algo la bloqueaba.  
Algo como… unos labios furiosos  
Unos labios hambrientos de control, de poder sobre alguien.  
Sobre él.  
Al principio se quedó estático.  
Luego, optó por una salida con sentido: esperó hasta que Rin necesitase tomar aire...  
Pero él no parecía necesitarlo: el beso se intensificó, y las manos que lo habían apresado tan duramente fueron a sus mejillas a propinarle caricias que no habría de olvidar en mucho tiempo.  
—Me enervas…  
Pero por su tono de voz, no parecía un reproche. Parecía una rendición. Como cuando le dices a alguien que te lastima, pero sabes que no cambiará. Solo lo dices para sentar las bases de un hecho.  
Haru no tenía palabras. De todas maneras, nunca las tenía: solo en raras ocasiones le era concedido el favor de las mismas.  
Hoy, no.  
Una mano fue a la frente del mayor, con lo que mandó la cabeza ajena hacia atrás levemente: era la única distancia que podía permitirse.  
— ¿Qué haces?  
Y Rin dijo algo que no creyó posible:  
—No sé. Pero puedo decirte qué no hago.  
Haru esperó. Esperó por la respuesta que vino en un susurro antes de un nuevo beso:  
—No estoy compitiendo ahora...  
Haru no supo cuántas veces Rin lo besó. Lo cierto es que magulló sus labios, los mordisqueó, jugueteó con ellos a gusto. Y eso fue posible porque Haru no luchó.  
Era como si las ganas de resistirse se hubiesen marchado con las palabras de Rin.  
No correspondía los besos…  
No, eso no.  
Se dejaba hacer. Como el agua, que nada más crea ondas cuando la atacas. Pero incluso el agua tiene un mecanismo de defensa: si la perturbas, solo se regenerará.  
No obstante, si la golpeas… no esperes que ninguna salpicadura te llegue.  
Y así Haru colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Rin, las piernas que se anudaron en torno a sus caderas en una lucha de negarse a algo que no comprendía.  
No contó con que la negación es muchas veces lo mismo que la afirmación cuando dos cuerpos se encuentran tan cerca…  
Se perdió.  
Su cuerpo se perdió junto al de Rin, porque su mente hacía tiempo que había ido junto a él.  
Las manos del pelirrojo se sentían bien contra su espalda, sosteniéndolo.  
Se sentían bien bajando por la misma hasta sus nalgas.  
Se sentían bien mientras descubría aquella parte…  
Haru nunca había tenido sexo, y justamente por eso era valiente: no le había entregado su corazón a nadie, y se enfrentaba a este desafío como un caballero con su armadura completa, aunque se lanzase a lo desconocido.  
Rin… Nadie jamás sabría qué pasaba por la cabeza de Rin.  
Solo Haru estaba más o menos cerca, porque ahora mismo vivía entre sus labios.  
Pronto, con cuidado, un dedo se introdujo.  
Haru no pretendía quejarse, pero las cosas son como son, y la intrusión era molesta.  
No chilló, pero sí hizo una mueca.  
Una mueca que Rin besó.  
Haru se preguntó si querría magullar hasta sus muecas como había magullado sus labios…  
Pero luego vino otro dedo. Y otro más.  
Todos con paciencia y constancia.  
Todos con la mirada carmesí en él.  
Él no tenía problema en que Rin lo siguiese mirando. Ya se habían contemplado muchas veces: de lejos, de cerca.  
Como amigos, como rivales.  
Pero aun así… ahora Rin no lo contemplaba como ninguna de esas dos entidades.  
Haru se preguntó si su mirada diría lo mismo.  
Pronto, los dígitos se marcharon.  
Las piernas amarradas, los brazos como un cordón de seguridad en torno al cuello del pelirrojo…  
Él dirigió la mirada hacia arriba, y Haru pensó en lo bello que se veía su rostro iluminado por el resplandor azul que todo lo inundaba.  
Bello. Rin me mataría si supiese lo que pienso.  
Pero Rin solo pensaba en lo bello que —asimismo— era Haru.  
En eso pensó al sacarlo de la piscina de un salto, y depositarlo sobre frías baldosas que lo hicieron temblar.  
—Lo siento —¿una disculpa? ¿De Rin? Increíble—. Pero es que el agua, en este caso, no me da ni la cercanía ni la velocidad que necesito…  
Su rostro estaba justo por encima de él.  
Las gotas de agua que caían de los mechones rojos iban a parar a su rostro como lágrimas que nunca lloró.  
Porque Haru no lloraba.  
Solo Rin hacía esas cosas.  
Y por primera vez, Haru lo envidió.  
Envidió que fuese tan abierto con sus sentimientos, no como él, que los sentía como el lado del iceberg que nadie nunca ve.  
Y lo siguió envidiando mientras se deshacía de su traje de baño, mientras acariciaba su propio miembro y lo situaba entre sus nalgas.  
No susurró palabras para tranquilizarlo, quizás temiendo que ya tuviese experiencia.  
¿Con quién la tendría? ¿Con Makoto? ¿Con Nagisa?  
Pero no, no la tenía; él solo tenía… no ojos, sino todos sus sentidos para captar la existencia de Rin en aquel instante.  
Para captar cómo se iba deslizando, cómo los músculos de sus brazos se sentían bajo sus manos al tensarse, cómo su espalda bailaba un tango con su respiración agitada, cómo una de sus manos lo complacía de igual manera allí abajo.  
Para captar cómo se sentía cuando su viejo amigo entrelazó una de sus manos con una de las suyas, los dedos fundiéndose en un abrazo casi tan significativo como el que los cuerpos enteros compartían.  
Para captar cómo Rin se sentía al estar dentro de sí.  
Haru, por su parte, no podía describir lo que sentía. Ni lo intentó.  
Se sentía… posiblemente como el agua debió sentirse cuando el Titanic se hundió dentro de ella: maravillado por la solemnidad de algo tan enormemente trágico.  
Apenas un mohín y un leve gruñido, y los labios de Rin estaban allí para consolarlo. Jamás se lo habría imaginado de ese tipo… Si algo, Rin lucía como la clase de persona que dormía con una chica distinta cada noche y luego se burlaba de ellas con sus amigos.  
Si Haru hubiese pensado más, habría recordado que él tenía una hermana a la que adoraba, y que la competitividad y la pasión no eran sinónimos de la vulgaridad: pero no podía pensar más.  
No más allá de la esfera de los dos en aquella habitación donde cada respiración rebotaba en las paredes y volvía a sus oídos.  
Los movimientos empezaron.  
Primero lentos, temerosos.  
No te rompas, no te quiebres.  
Luego, la velocidad fue aumentando.  
Mucho. Demasiado.  
Haru suponía que sus labios iban a sangrarle a causa de la fuerza con los que los mordía mientras sentía el miembro de Rin deslizarse dentro y fuera de sí.  
Y todo empeoró cuando ya no fue dolor, sino placer: una corriente eléctrica que solo podía hacerse más fuerte gracias a las gotas de agua que bañaban el cuerpo de ambos. Gotas de agua, y de sudor.  
Sintió la rudeza de sus embestidas, y el cariño de su cuerpo envolviéndolo, la mano ahora libre de Rin acariciando su virilidad; la otra presionaba su mano contra las baldosas, como una firme promesa de que no lo abandonaría.  
El desespero de alguien que busca enterrarse para siempre dentro de una persona que cruza por su vida como un cometa.  
Pero Haru no tenía las palabras para definirlo así, y era mejor llamarlo simple descarga de tensión sexual.  
Incluso cuando Rin pegó su mejilla a la suya y susurró su nombre como si estuviese zambullido en las profundidades del mar: bajo, bajito, para que nadie escuchase nada.  
Para que nadie escuchase que en sus horas más oscuras, Rin pensaba en Haru. Que venía pensando en Haru desde que lo había conocido.  
La posición no varió mucho hasta que Haru sintió que podría salir flotando. Rin lo advirtió, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo elevó: ahora sus nalgas subían y bajaban en su regazo, y su interior era ensartado por algo placentero, y a la vez más doloroso que un arpón.  
El momento llegaba, y Haru sintió que podría nadar en el cielo: que sus piernas, trémulas, podrían impulsarlo hasta la luna.  
Rin lo dejó subir todo lo necesario.  
Lo admiró desde abajo: su pecho, su cuello, su barbilla… Sus ojos tan perfectamente azules fijados en la inmensidad que se apreciaba a través de la ventana. La inmensidad manchada del blanco de la nieve.  
Pero cuando él mismo sintió que podría volar, Rin fue egoísta: aprisionó a Haru.  
Lo bajó junto a sí, y lo tomó de la nuca. Si volar significaba perderse el uno al otro, no volarían. Ni él, ni Haru.  
Él no lo permitiría.  
Mírame.  
Ambas frentes pegadas.  
—Mírame.  
El sudor, los jadeos. Ya no más inmensidad azul marina ni blanca.  
Solo el rojo y el azul.  
El fuego y el agua.  
—Mí… rame, Haru...  
Empero, él no lo miraba. Era distinto, distinto aun cuando lo retenía allí, obligándolo a permanecer en tierra firme cuando se sentía capaz de volar.  
Él hacía más que mirarlo.  
—Te... te veo, Rin.  
Fue solo un instante el que tuvo la mirada roja para buscar una explicación.  
Al momento siguiente, ambas voluntades se quebraron; ambos llegaron al clímax, manchas blancas, manchas del fuego más puro del ser humano profanando sus cuerpos.  
Las respiraciones se tranquilizaron de a poco.  
El sudor y el agua escurrían de los poros a los músculos.  
Las extremidades entrelazadas no parecían querer apartarse.  
—Te lo… dije.  
Haru no sentía más deseos de mirar a la luna, o mirar al agua. Solo a Rin.  
— ¿… Qué?  
—Que te… mostraría algo… que jamás has visto…  
Y quizás porque era Rin, o quizás porque era Haru, soltó una suave risita burlona antes de morderle el labio y dejarse caer sobre el suelo, su vista perdida en algún punto entre la mirada de Haru y la inmensidad.  
Su pecho subía y bajaba, como sería después de una agotadora sesión de natación. Haru lo observaba, consciente de que aún seguía adentro.  
Y de que él aún seguía afuera.  
Y supo que tenía razón: aquello era algo… que jamás había visto.

* * *

**¿Qué piensan? c: ¿Les gustaría una secuela?Estoy pensando en traducirla al inglés... Quería ponerle algo así como "Eco" a este fic, pero no me salió lo suficientemente bien, así que fui con algo más común como la frase de Rin. Pero bueh, creo que salió bien c: **** ¡Déjenme reviews! :D **


End file.
